book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Synopsis
This page is a summary of the events that hapened in Book Of Mario: Thousands of Doors. Intro Mario receives a Princess book that that he presumably ordered before the start of this game. Upon Luigi opening, Mario finds a message from Prince Peach, who is on vacation in Rogueport. While there, she bought a box from an old businessman that contained a Magic Card within it. She then orders that Mario come to Rogueport on Saturday to help her protect herself, as she finds it hard to find a company to do the job instead. In accordance with these orders, Mario takes a boat to Rogue Harbor and arrives on Saturday. Go Now: Welcome to Pain Before landing at Rogue Harbor, the pilot of the boat tells Mario that he "will be back soon. Prepared for evil," indicating that Rogue Harbor has an evil presence. However, Mario is undeterred by the dirty stories about Rogue Harbor, and he disembarks. However, things immediately go wrong as Mario ends up in a fight with Mr. Krump, who was leading a group of 10-Nauties and attacking a young Fish girl. After the short fight, Mario and the Fish escaped into the city of Rogueport. Mario then made aquaintence with the girl, who introduces herself as Goombell. Goombell is soon informed about Mario's planned meeting with Peach and the Magic Card. While they're talking, Toadsworth appears and tells him that Peach has disappeared, likely because of God Browser, referred to as "Cow King Bowser" by Goombell. With no other leads on the princess's whereabouts, Toadsworth goes to rest at an inn while Mario and Goombell instead choose to visit her old teacher, Honest Professor Caesar Reality, to investigate the legendary treasure that the Magic Card will lead to. After a rather unusual conversation with the Professor, the 3 venture underground to the Rogue Harbor Sanitary, the ruins beneath Rogueport, to investigate the Millennium Portal of legend. On their way, they run into a gang of Fish who intend to do them, but Mario and Goombell manage to fight them off. Afterwards, a Black Chest curses Mario with the ability to turn into a paper airplane. The group then reaches the Millennium Portal, which Professor Reality names Lehnha. Upon arrival, Mario's Magic Card reacts to the door, showing him the location of a Glass Star that is needed to open Lehnha, which "signed up in his own magic show!". Prof. Reality misidentifies this location as Livade before being corrected by Goombell that the area is called Flower Fields, though both are wrong as revealed upon arrival to the location, as the actual name of the place is Flower Oil, a factory located east of Rogueport. Mario and Goombell then set off to Flower Oil, though not before Prof. Reality reluctantly agrees to help Mario despite not liking the Persian ruler, Prince Peach. On their way to Flower Oil, a large creature known as Error attacks Mario and Goombell, but they manage to defeat it and proceed on their quest to collect the Glass Stars. Section 1: Dragon City Mario and Goombell arrive at Flower Oil, and see a large dragon flying over the area towards the castle shown on the Magic Card. While Mario realizes where the Glass Star is, they have no way of getting there, so they head into a nearby town called Bad Fortress to collect some more information. They then learn from the mayor that in order to face the dragon, known as Hoko Saba, they must find the two stone keys in Fort Shhwonk on the other side of the town, so that they can open the path to the castle known as Hocktail House. As they intend to head to Shhwonk, Mario is stopped by a local resident named Carbon, a strange individual who mentions something about a "forgotten uterus" before running off, much to Goombell's shock. Mario and Goombell proceed to fight their way to the fortress, battle various rock creatures and Troops of KSD, participate in a quiz show, and battle a group of Smooths and their foul-mouthed leader, Heavy Gold. They happen to obtain a New Moon and a Daylight in the process. On the way back to the entrance to Flower Oil, Mario and Goombell run into Carbon again. After desperately asking them to look at his garden, Carbon spits it out and explains that he is on a personal mission to end all fathers, due to his hatred on his own father, and also plans on the conquest of the world. His father, The Pope, never came back since his departure to fight Hoko Saba, so Carbon wants to defeat Hoko Saba as well. While initially against Carbon joining, Mario came and changed his mind, and the trio head off to Hocktail House. While in the castle, Carbon sees a skeleton that he mistakes to be his father, and was sad that he couldn't be the one to end him. In the skeleton's hand, he finds a message outlining Hoko Saba's weakness: a creature that begins with 'cr' and ends with 'train'. He also learns that the skeleton is from a person unrelated to Carbon, causing him to become embarrassed. With this new info in hand, Mario and co. scour the castle in search of Hoko Saba's weakness. This leads to Mario obtaining a new power, but at the cost of a cursed chest spirit doing unspeakable things to his rectum. Eventually, the gang finds a medal that can replicated the sound of the creature Hoko Saba fears as well as encounters Mr. Mowz, The Nipple World Thief, whom Carbon immediately falls for. However, his Carbon's attempt to woo him fail, and Mr. Mowz subtly insults the gang multiple times before escaping out of a window. With nowhere left to go, the gang head to the top of Hocktail House and face of with Hoko Saba. Upon her defeat, the dragon vomits up Carbon's dad, much to Carbon's dismay, and the first Glass Star. After a short conversation, Carbon's dad The Pope reluctantly hands over the Glass Star while warning Mario to not cooperate with Carbon. With his first Glass Star collected, Mario leaves to find the location of the next star. Carbon also decides to leave Bad Fortress to join Mario permanently, stating that he has no intention of returning home, even though his father and the mayor are more than willing to let him do so. Peach Interlude 1: Peach is interrogated by the X-Nauti leader, Big High Grodan, about the whereabouts of the Magic Card she was in possession of. As this is going on, an X-Nauti calls in to report that a person with dark blue hair was blue and green has acquired the Glass Star at Hocktail House. Peach unwittingly identifies him as Mario, which angers Grodan. With no further use for Peach, Grodan orders his soldiers to lock her in the Living Room. He then sends Mr. Krump and his special ops team, the Shadow Army, to Bad Forest to secure the Glass Star and deal with Mario. Meanwhile in the living room, Peach takes a shower. Immediately after, the living room door, which was initially locked, mysteriously opens. Peach winds up in a room with a large computer, who introduces itself as 1 TEC-20. The computer reveals that it was spying on her, including while she was showering, which made the upper part of his brain "dirty and hot" for her. TEC then proceeds to creepily flirt with her. Agreeing to be "studied" by TEC, TEC allows Peach to send a message to Mario, where she tells Mario to collect the Glass Stars before the X-Nauties can. Bowser Interlude 1: Kamopa Kamopa, Browser's adviser, has called him to inform him about Mario driving a very nice car in Rogueport and the Glass Stars. She also wants to pick up food for a picnic at Petal Meadows, but Browser becomes upset about this, as the grocery store is closed. During his outburst, Kamopa is informed about Peach's kidnapping. Hearing this, Bowser sets off to Rogueport to recapture Peach, defeat Mario, and obtain the Glass Stars. Section 2: The Best Bolly Beauty While searching for an entrance to Bad Forest, Mario and co. come across one of the ugly creatures they were told about by Prof. Reality. The creature becomes scared after being tracked down and teased, but after a bit of conversation, it reveals itself to be a resident of Bad Forest, also known as Boggly Woods. It tells them that X-Nauties came to his house at the Big Tree and started breaking things while search for a Glass Star. The creature, now known as Make, escorts the gang into Bad Forest. On the way there, Mario runs into the Shadow Army, who are discussing their plans to hunt down Mario as well as stuff about their personal lives. Lyn, the middle sister, notices Mario, but their leader, Belda, pays him no mind, as she is busy insulting the youngest, Viviana, for losing their baby. As a result of their bickering, Mario and co. are able to make it to Big Tree uninterrupted, however, they find that they are unable to enter a newly installed door, and don't have a way to access the secret entrance Make brought up just after. They then seek out Sir Snow, a military veteran, to help them. However, Snow has his own problems; he lost his chain necklace and refuses to leave his room without it. This necklace is identified as the one Viviana had earlier, and Mario heads back to their location to take it back. Meanwhile, the Shadow Army, still discussing their plans, look at their schedule, only to realize that they missed their chance to take out Mario, listed as Bart on their schedule. While Belda is threatening Viviana and telling her to get married, Mario shows up and the two teams engage in battle. This ends in a defeat for Belda's team, who retreat to exercise and get stronger, leaving the necklace behind. Mario returns it to Sir Snow, and he helps them break into Big Tree. Once inside, Make loudly announces his presense by stating that he came. This alerts two 10-Nauties, who attack Mario and are swiftly defeated. Afterwards, the other residents of Big Tree come out from hiding. Make tries to get them on Mario's side, but Punper the Punisher refuses to cooperate, as he does not trust outsiders as a result of the X-Nauties supposedly killing off most of the Punies. They also seem to be having trouble with the British, who've formed an army called Jabbis Underground Trend and joined forces with the X-Nauties. While searching through the tree, Make finds that the Punies were not killed off, but were instead imprisoned in cells near the top of the tree. Mario then heads into the next room to get the key to Old's cell, but runs into Mr. Mowz again. He doesn't say much aside from confirming the existence of the Big Tree's Glass Star and advertising his supermarkets. With the Red Button in hand, Mario frees Old, who tells the gang what happened after Make went out driving and got in a car accident under Rogueport. They all then return to the main room of Big Tree, where Old convinces Punisher, his grandson, to join Mario in freeing the other Punis and kicked the X-Nauti out of Asia. While their group is still small, Mario's group manage to destroy the 10 JABBS cadets and destroy their city, obtain the key to the other cell. The gang returns to free the rest of the Punis, and Make and his sister, Petuni, have a heartwarming, mildly incestuous reunion. With an army consisting of Mario, Goombell, Carbon, Snow, and 101 Punis (and Make's friend Jable), the group faces off with 100-inch nose, and platoon of 100 British soldiers, and exterminates them. With their genocide of the Brish complete, the Punis destroy JABBS Castle and head further into Big Tree, but end up getting captured by Mr. Krump. He makes fun of them for falling for his trap and leaves to find the Glass Star. Unfortunately, his plan wasn't well thought out, and Mario escapes, frees the Punis, and heads to the bottom of Big Tree. There, they find the Glass Star, but Krump steals it and tries to escape after setting up a bomb to destroy the tree. This plan also fails thanks to Old holding him up long enough for Mario and co. to catch him, and he's forced to call on his machine, Big Ass, to fight them. However, Big Ass is easily destroyed, and Krump retreats without the Glass Star. Mario retrieves it, but contracts botulism that he cured shortly after with Caramel. With that minor inconvenience out of the way, Mario and co. leave to find the next Glass Star. Peach Interlude 2: Grodan receives a report in the form of a newspaper headline, Crystal Star by "Boggly Woods Mario", discussing the British genocide and Mario's retrieval of the Glass Star. While they're discussing what to do next, Peach is summoned to TEC's room again, where she dances with a hologram of herself he created. Satisfied with this, TEC lets Peach send another message to Mario before sending her back to her room so he can analyze the dance data. Browser Interlude 2: Browser and Kamopa arrive in Flower Oil and proceed into Bad Fortress, where Peach is supposedly located. Browser identifies her as the Persian ruler and goes to capture her, but finds out that this "Peach" is just an article a resident uses to do his life taxes. Section 3: Explanation and Education Mario and Co. learn that the next Glass Star is in Glitzville, a place known for selling sand that heroes use to fight anger as well as being a vacation resort for rich folk who profit off of the war. In order to get there, the will have to get a blimp ticket from Don Piano, director of the Plant Association that runs western Rogueport and the leader of the European Union, and whose whereabouts are unknown by the public. Knowing that the gang running eastern Rogueport is in a rivalry with Don, Mario seeks out Ishnail, the eastern leader, for info on Don Piano. Ishnail, who seemed to be plotting an assassination at the time, agreed to give Mario the intel he needed to find Don Piano at the cost of 64 currencies. With this info, Mario finds Don in a building behind the shop in west Rogueport and asks for a blimp ticket. Don, being rather generous, instead offers Mario ownership of a zeppelin if he can find his runaway daughter Francesco, who fled with one of his young colleagues. While they do find her, she refuses to come back, forcing Mario to tell Don that she's at the harbor with Frank, her fiancé. However, before any action can be taken, Francesco and Frank show up at Don's hideout, where the latter confesses his disloyalty to the Plant Association and his plan to overthrow it and make it into a sugar cookie company while Francesco comes up with excuses to protect her love interest. Fortunately for them, Don has come down with a cold and allows them to get married since he can't be bothered to deal with this drama while ill. He also isn't able to give Mario the zeppelin he promised, but can at least give him a blimp ticket, allowing him to start his quest in Glitzville. Upon arriving in the floating city of Glitzville/Glitz City, Mario heads for a large structure called Glitz Pit near the north end of the city and finds out that it's a soldier academy for the war where non-combatants participate in tournament style matches for fame and fortune. The current champion at the academy, Hawc Green, is in possession of a champion's belt that has the Glass Star on it, forcing Mario to join the academy as a warrior to win the belt. Mario meets with the owner of the academy, Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba and signs up to become a warrior under the alias General Gunsales. Grubba then shows Mario around the facility while also constantly talking about his son, who is no longer with him and likely died in the war. From here, Mario is shown to a Small Series dorm by Grubba's secretary, Jolene, and shown how to operate the school's Automatical Mathematical Booking System to book tournament matches. After defeating the lowest ranked team, the Goomba Bros., Gunsales is introduced to King K, a bisexual Stoner Koopa who is infatuated with Gunsales, Bob, a Bob-sha with language problems, Bandy Andy, the leader of a big band of thieves, and Cleftor, a hairphobic H. Column. After fighting through the small series, Gunsales heads to a hot dog stand on the suggestion of King K, but finds the stand owner chasing a bouncing egg. The owner, tired of chasing the egg, lets Gunsales keep it with him. Upon finishing his next two fights, King K tells Gunsales that he's going to retire soon, and in gone from the Glitz Pit after Gunsales fights Cleftor, and being replaced by a Servant named Lord Swoop after Gunsales fights Bob for the Rank 11 spot. With Bob's defeat, Gunsales is able to challenge Covered in Steel for their Great League spot. Unfortunately, his battle ends in failure, but Gunsales manages to turn things around in a rematch after his egg hatches into a baby Yoshi. Gunsales meets with Grubba again to receive a bonus of 30 MONEYO before being shown to his new room in the Great League. Before he can get settled in, Hawc Green shows up and attempts to get Gunsales to get an account with Slim, a belt company that he works for. Annoyed by his advertising, Yoshi insults Hawc's Glass Star belt, revealed to be a fake, and tells him that his company makes bad belts. Hawc Green leaves, but not being threatening revenge on Gunsales for his Yoshi's insults. Throughout the Great League, Gunsales starts getting weird messages from someone named X, and while they seem nonsensical, they somehow end up leading Gunsales to secrets in the Glitz Pit that suggest a conspiracy is going on. One such secret involves a secret room in the Small Series room Gunsales was previously in that contains a suspicious paper talking about a Glass Star, but Jolene takes the paper before Gunsales can leave the room. Gunsales also receives another anonymous message, this time a comprehensible one from someone other than X who knows about their Glass Star investigation and wants them to stop. Gunsales ignores this warning and continues his investigation while fighting his way though the Great Series and defeating God Browser, who showed up in Glitzville out of nowhere. Things start getting more suspicious as Gunsales gets closer to Rank 2, as Hawc Green randomly stops him to give him advice, causing him to think Hawc was the 2nd unknown sender that was threatening him. He also runs into Mr. Mowz again in the Storage Room, who tells them that there are plenty of puzzles in the arena before leaving, and gets another X email that "leads" him to an area above Grubba's office where he mentions a Glass Star and that KP Pete, aka King K, and other warriors have disappeared. Lastly, Gunsales is sent a poison pie by someone that puts his team out of commission during his fight with Rank 2: Chomp Negara, and the group finds a room connected to the Storage Room where King K and Bandy Andy are found badly injured under a block. After hearing from Bandy that he shouldn't drive to the ring when no one is around, Gunsales leaves to start his championship match with Hawc Green only to find Jolene spying on him. Upon signing up for the championship match, security escorts Gunsales to what he claims is a different room and leaves them there to wait. Gunsales' team immediately realizes that it's the other Small Series room and they were locked in there so they'd miss their battle with Hawc Green. Thankfully, Gunsales and co. manage to escape just in time for their match. As the battle for Rank 1 begins, Hawc Green reveals that he sent the poison pie to punish Gunsales for "hanging on to his baby" (this baby point comes up several times before now, and there are a few theories regarding this plot point, as nothing concrete is stated within the main story). Gunsales and Hawc Green then go on to fight each other in a climactic battle, with Gunsales coming out on top and claiming the championship belt and the champ's room. However, Gunsales still hasn't found the Glass Star, and many mysteries about the Glitz Pit are still unsolved. Just then, X sends one last message, and Gunsales proceeds to break into an air vent connecting to Grubba's office. Grubba, who is in his office at the moment, reveals some information, including the existence of his daughter that he plans to hire, the presumed origin of Gunsales' name, an album by the Joles called "Gunsales Is On Me", and the name of the Glitz Pit's first champion, Prince Mush. He then leaves, after which Mario sneaks into the office and finds plans about a car powered by a Glass Star that can disable people, a machine that was likely used on King K and Bandy Andy. As the gang is finishing things up, Grubba comes in and finds them reading his secret plans and runs off to the arena, being pursued by them. Left with no other options, Grubba calls upon his car, reveals his plan that's somehow motivated by his dead son, dispenses the ultimate truth that traps aren't real, and uses his car to transform into Male Grubba. Despite this power up, Grubba is defeated by Gunsales. Just then, Jolene appears and drops even more truth bombs. For one, Prince Mush was her brother, and Grubba is also her brother (likely not blood-related). Secondly, she was secretly investigating Grubba's actions, though she does not admit to being X, stating that "Truly... she is herself". Lastly, she reveals that Grubba's plan was motivated by the war, and while she doesn't give any specific details, earlier dialogue implies that Grubba, despite his unethical acts, wanted to end the war. Suddenly, the Glass Star starts acting strange, and a boy similar in appearance to Jolene appears from the car. Jolene identifies this boy as Mush, her brother. To thank Mario for helping her family, Jolene sells Mario the Glass Star. Mario also makes sure that Grubba is sent somewhere safe while Jolene takes ownership of the Glitz Pit. In an odd turn of events however, Jolene kicks Mario and co. out of the Glitz Pit, and the group returns to Rogueport to hunt for the next Glass Star. Peach Interlude 3: Tired of Mario's interference, Grodan demands that the Shadow Army take down Mario immediately. Belda calms him down, telling him that she has a created a weapon to give Mario "a quick an specific end" and leaves with Lyn and Viviana to enact her plan. While this is happening, Peach is summoned once again by TEC, but this time for something serious; TEC wants Peach to disguise herself as an X-Nauti soldier and get information out of Grodan. Peach follows his instructions and asks Grodan about the "Peach Principles". She also learns that the X-Nauti plan to rule the world using the Glass Stars, something she was unaware of until now and questions TEC about to no avail, as Grodan has forbidden him from leaking information about the legendary treasure. Nevertheless, he still allows Peach to email Mario about her condition. Browser Interlude 3: After his failure in Glitzville, Browser arrives at Big Tree to ask about the Glass Stars. He manages to find Old, who accuses him of being an X-Nauti while accidentally telling him about the Glass Star. When asked further about it, Old tells Browser that Mario already acquired the Glass Star that was there, much to Browser's dismay. Section 4: For Beginners or Experts Section 5: Section 6: Section 7: Section 8: